Wow
by FlamingToads
Summary: Two female students caught in the act, three professors, a charm necklace, flaming peacock, and a buttoned shirt that will not come undone! R&R Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Femmeslash warning for you all! Vacation is wonderful. Being bored to death opened my mind to new fanfic ideas. Best part is today is my birthday! Extremely exciting I must say. Hope you review! That will make a great birthday gift ;) Enjoy yada yada yada! Hope you like it and tell me what you think.**

**Wow**

It was two in the morning and two Gryffindors where walking together in the direction of their Transfiguration Class. Those two Gryffindors happened to be Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley. Ginny held Hermione's hand leading the way. Hermione seemed a bit nervous for some unknown reason as Ginny turned looking both ways eager to reach their destination without being caught by Filch or Peeves. They were both wearing the usual muggle clothes. Both wore jeans, Hermione wearing a white t-shirt and Ginny wearing a pink striped buttoned shirt.

"Ginny are you sure we should be doing this?" Hermione whispered pulling her to a halt. Ginny smiled turning to her.

"Hermione it was you idea in the first place to do something like this."

"Well I was thinking more towards Snape's dungeons or the Astronomy tower."

"Why not in the Transfiguration room?"

"That is my favorite professor's room, Ginny. It's just weird." Hermione said her cheeks becoming a bit flushed.

"Hermione if I didn't know better I'd say you had a crush on McGonagall."

"Oh please Ginny. Don't tell me you haven't had any sort of thought about your oh so favorite flying instructor, Hooch."

"Excuse me but I think that all students have thought of some teacher in some awkward sexual way."

"But I believe you are the only one to have a fantasy containing the flying instructor, two Flaming Peacocks, a striping Flitwick, and a large beating broom stick."

"Shut up!" Ginny covered Hermione's mouth and looked around. "What if someone was to hear you?" Hermione smiled and took her hand and kissed her palm.

"Sorry." Ginny smiled and kissed Hermione softly on the lips and pulled away only to be yanked back by Hermione who gently pushed Ginny to the wall. Hermione slid her tongue in Ginny's mouth. Ginny broke free and smirked.

"Don't think that's going to get you out of this." She pulled Hermione onward. "You wanted a thrill, you'll most certainly get one." Hermione sighed but continued without a fight. She secretly loved Ginny for this idea though she could curse her at the same time for doing this. It was late and there should truly be no worry for them both. If it was a matter of time Hermione knew that Minerva McGonagall was a well-scheduled woman. Hermione remembered a conversation she had with Minerva and her telling her sleeping schedule. "I'm usually in bed by midnight at the very latest. I can't be falling asleep during my classes."

Hermione and Ginny stood still for a moment before entering the Transfiguration room. Ginny slowly opened the door entering with Hermione behind her. They closed the door and sudden flames lit the room.

"We're here." Ginny whispered pulling Hermione to one of the front desks. Hermione gave her a troubled look. She looked for any eruptions. She turned slowly to Ginny. Ginny's eyes kept a mysterious glint. Hermione took a deep breath.

"If you really don't want to do this then just say so." Ginny said. Ginny grinned looking around and leaped on the desk. Hermione opened her mouth but then she shut it. Ginny yawned waiting for her answer. Hermione said nothing for quite some time until Ginny hopped off the desk and headed for the door.

"Obviously not." Ginny mumbled obviously a little disappointed that Hermione had chickened out. Hermione sighed and grabbed Ginny's wrist twisting her back. Hermione stepped forward and placed her hands on each side of Ginny and forced her body against Ginny. Hermione kissed Ginny. Hermione's tongue begged for entrance until Ginny finally registered what was happening and happily allowed Hermione to proceed.

Hermione broke away and whispered in Ginny's ears. "All I need for a thrill is you." Ginny smiled at her words.

Hermione pushed her back on the desk and climbed on top of her.

...

"Remind me again why we are walking around the corridors at such a late time." Minerva said tiredly as she followed Rolanda through the halls.

"I left the charm necklace you gave me in your classroom and I have never slept without it around my neck and I'm not starting now."

"The one with the green diamond?" Minerva questioned.

"That's the one." Rolanda smiled.

"You kept that?" Minerva asked surprised. Minerva didn't notice that Rolanda had actually kept it.

"Minerva, I received it from you for graduation. You promised me that we'll always be friends so if I lose that charm then I would feel dreadful."

"Rolanda really, it's in the safety of my room. Why would it matter?"

"Minnie dear, I refuse to sleep without it. That is my final word." Rolanda said angrily.

"Fine. We'll go get the necklace. And then I'm going to bed."

"Thank you." Rolanda smiled taking Minerva's arm.

...

Ginny felt her way to the end of her shirt trying to shed her of her clothing. Hermione quickly broke the kiss, helping Ginny take off her own shirt and tossed it aside on the floor. Ginny's shirt wasn't as easy to just pull off. It was a buttoned shirt. Hermione cursed softly trying to unbutton the shirt. Ginny watched in amusement until Hermione took the wand from her back pocket and whispered something making her shirt unbutton its self.

"In a hurry are we?" Ginny joked.

"You try unbuttoning a shirt and then you talk to me." Hermione said aggravated. Ginny smiled pulling Hermione closer to her, their bodies touching. Hermione kissed down her jaw, to her neck and down her chest, halting at her jeans. Hermione unbuttoned her jeans and smiled in success. She worked Ginny out of her jeans and realized that she was wearing lacey bra and matching panties, a pair that was favored by Hermione.

...

"Finally!" Minerva yawned.

"I'll just be a second." Rolanda smiled. She flung open the door open and her jaw dropped. Minerva looked over her shoulder in shock. Hermione looked up in shock and pressed against Ginny so nothing more was revealed.

"Wow." Both muttered in unison. Minerva instantly closed the door and looked over at Rolanda. Ro began laughing. Minerva covered her mouth not sure to be angry or amused.

"Rolanda stop your laughing this instant."

"Minerva you don't understand."

"What could you not understand when you saw that?"

"Minerva, think about it. Two young girls, their transfiguration class and professor catching them in the act?"

Minerva thought for a moment and couldn't recall at first. Rolanda wrapped her arms around Minerva and nibbled on her ear. Minerva eyes widened as it came back to her memory.

"Two years it took for Albus to even look at me in the eyes after that."

"Though I remember doing it on the professor's desk." Rolanda smiled snuggling closely to Minerva. "You know I didn't get my charm from your room." Rolanda sadly said.

"Well how about sleeping with me tonight. Will that help?" Minerva giggled kissing Rolanda.

"Much better than a charm." Rolanda smiled.

...

"Oh my god." Hermione hopped off the table and put on her shirt.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm leaving."

"They're gone now." Ginny smiled.

"How will I ever look at them in the face."

"Hermione I think you'll live. Now get back here." Ginny pulled Hermione back in her position. "What's the worst that can happen?"

...

"Severus!" Rolanda yelled down the hall as Minerva was trying to force her in her room.

"Can you keep your activity in the bedroom?" Severus sneered.

"Severus can you please get my necklace from Minerva's classroom?"

"Why can't you?"

"I don't really have much of a choice." Rolanda giggled as Minerva was calling from inside.

"You owe me." Severus snarled.

"I think what you'll see is payment enough." Rolanda whispered slamming the door shut. Severus turned and headed to Minerva's classroom. What did she say? He thought.

...

"Ginny what if they come back." Hermione broke the kiss. Ginny sighed pushing her hair back.

"Hermione you said yourself that you would even do it in Severus' dungeons. McGonagall and Hooch already caught us. There is nothing that could be worse.

The door swung open as Severus swept in not even noticing the young girls on the desk. Hermione and Ginny froze. Maybe Ginny had spoke to soon. Severus went through Minerva's drawers and found necklace lying on the floor. He saw the white t-shirt and looked up finally noticing the Gryffindors on the desk. His eyes widened and he was sure how to react. Should he take away house points? Should he just leave unspoken. What the hell was he going to do?

"Wow." Escaped the lips of Severus. He placed his hand behind his head and looked the other direction. He remembered what Rolanda said to him earlier before. His knuckles became white as he balled his fists. He mumbled to himself.

"This is the last time I do something for Rolanda. Even if Minerva is sexually attacking her. I'm tired of falling right into her tricks." He left the room without another word.

Hermione looked back at Ginny. "There's nothing that could be worse." Hermione mimicked. Ginny smiled. "Why are you smiling?"

"McGonagall sexually attacked Hooch?"

"I rather not have this conversation Ginny."

"But don't you see it?"

"What?"

We're just like them."

"How?"

"You, smart, plays by the rules, bookworm. And me, joking, almost obsessed with quidditch, and sexually crazed for a nerd."

"Nerd? I am not a nerd." Hermione said grabbing her shirt.

"You're also stubborn." Ginny whispered.

"I'm not stubborn!" Hermione argued. Ginny giggled as Hermione put on her clothes. "You know what Ginny here is a news flash for you. Tonight Hooch is getting some and you won't be receiving anything for a week." Hermione stormed out of the room. Ginny sat up the on the desk and grabbed her shirt. "Bugger."

The End.

**A/N: Should I have a little after chapter for this? Hmmm. **

**This is what vacation has done for me! A week of relaxing and sprouting ideas! I wish for reviews my dear readers. No pressure but reviews tell me whether I should continue these little femmeslashes or stick with the MMAD pairing for the rest of my life! **


	2. Bonus Chapter

**This would have been done earlier… But with my luck it deleted. Damn computer. So I retyped it and I still feel like it's not as good at what I had in the first place. Thanks for reviewing! Makes me incredibly happy, therefore this is a bonus chapter for all of you!**

Hermione awoke early the next morning. She was deprived from sleep thinking about her and Ginny being caught, not once, but twice. She took a long shower to pass some time and thought she might as well go to the Great Hall to eat. She felt so extremely embarrassed. Of course today was the day she had double potions and double Transfiguration classes. She sat down flopping a piece of toast on her plate and sighed. How was she going to look at McGonagall in the face? Or even Snape for that matter?

* * *

Minerva sat at her desk, finishing markings of two remanding essays. She laid her quill next to the stack of homework and leaned back in her seat, looking over her room. She looked at the first row, the last on the right and smiled. It was one thing to sit in a room with a professor that caught you in the act but to sit at your own desk were you were caught. Minerva felt terrible for Hermione. She knew the troubles of getting caught by her favorite professor.

**(Flashback Time! Remember their young; so don't be rejecting Rolanda/Minerva pairing.)**

_Rolanda and Minerva giggled as they ran down the corridor, hand in hand. It was Minerva's last year before graduation and she planned on making it a year well memorable. Rolanda pulled Minerva back against the wall capturing her lips for two minutes of bliss. Rolanda's hand ran down Minerva's side yanking her closer. Minerva pushed her away kissing her hand. _

"_Not here Rolanda. I couldn't take it if we were caught and I had to be told to stop kissing those wondrous lips of yours."_

"_I suppose I have you wrapped around my finger." Rolanda twirled Minerva's hair tracing her finger down her shoulder down to the end of her shirt. She looked down as she seen a lace, green bra. "You know when you were green it makes it harder to break away."_

"_As soon as we get to the classroom." Minerva lightly pressed her lips against Rolanda's making her catch her breath. Minerva took Rolanda's hand as they hurried along to the Transfiguration classroom. _

_Minerva opened the door pulling Rolanda close to her and shutting the door. Minerva and Rolanda walked to Professor Dumbledore's desk. Minerva yanked on her jeans unbuttoning and pushing them slightly down. _

"_Anxious are we?" Rolanda giggled. Minerva pushed Rolanda lightly making her back fall on the desk. Minerva climbed after her kissing her neck. She moved her shirt showing her bra strap. She took it between her teeth pulling and letting it go. Rolanda jumped looking at Minerva suddenly. Minerva gave her a sly smile. _

_Minerva was not wasting any time at all. She knew that Dumbledore would not be a problem. Dumbledore had canceled two animagus lessons for this night and tomorrow night. The Ministry had Dumbledore beat. She didn't know how he'd be able to take over as Headmaster being as busy as he already was. _

_Minerva pulled her shirt off and threw it behind her back. Rolanda leaned forward kissing her stomach. Minerva grabbed the end of Rolanda's shirt taking it off and tossing it aside. She pressed against Rolanda, her tongue and Rolanda's twirling around the other. Rolanda's hands ran up her back undoing her bra. She slid the straps down her arms revealing her breast. Minerva sat up as well as Rolanda kissed around her left nipple. _

_That was when the moment came to an end as the door creaked opened. Minerva swirled her head around making direct eye contact with Dumbledore. Minerva crossed her arms hiding her breast as Rolanda did the same. _

_Dumbledore slammed the door shut. _

**(End of Flashback)**

She sat closing her eyes. They carried on of course after his leaving. She remembers the soft kisses upon her neck. Rolanda holding her tightly so Minerva couldn't break away. It was the professor's desk, the same one she sat behind today, where they were caught. The heat rising each time Rolanda kissed her. Minerva grabbed the neck of her robes. Thinking of the memories made it unbearably hot at that moment.

Rolanda sneaked into the classroom, silently walking to Minerva's side. She lightly kissed Minerva on the lips. Minerva smiled, opening her eyes.

"What are you so deep in thought about?" Rolanda whispered.

"You." Minerva moved Rolanda in front of her. Minerva hugged her waist. Rolanda laughed.

"What about me?"

"You on this desk." Minerva whispered.

"I hope you aren't wanting to do it here and now. You worked me all night." Rolanda smiled as Minerva stood up kissing Rolanda tenderly.

"I suppose I'll let you eat breakfast before taking you for another round of fun."

"I have to stop by the dungeons before I go. So I'll meet you in the Great Hall." Rolanda smiled leaving before Minerva could even guess a reason Rolanda would have a reason to head to the dungeons.

* * *

Minerva made her way to the Great Hall. She smiled noticing the young Gryffindor picking at her food. Minerva looked around seeing no one and decided it best to have a talk with Hermione. She sat beside her and Hermione became red in the face.

"Good morning Hermione."

"Good morning professor." Hermione said softly.

"You didn't sleep much did you?" Minerva said as a cup of tea appeared in front of her.

"Not really. I suppose you didn't either according to Snape."

"Snape?" Minerva raised an eyebrow.

"Hooch didn't tell you did she?"

"I'm completely lost." Minerva said taking a sip of her tea.

"After the two of you walked in it wasn't much later when Snape did the same."

"Severus walked in on you too?" Minerva bit her lip from smiling.

"Saying that it was the last time he does something for Rolanda even if she is being sexually attached by Minerva." This time it was Minerva's turn to have the heat rise to her cheeks.

"He told you that, did he?" Minerva made a mental note to kill Severus for opening his mouth and Rolanda for sending the overgrown bat on her two cubs.

"It's not much of surprise really. I figured you two would be together. Well I mean it made more since to me then you and Dumbledore."

"I feel dreadful about last night." Minerva took another drink of her tea. "If it wasn't for Rolanda then it might've not happened."

"I'm guessing it was for the charm?"

"Right you are Hermione. You see, like you I'm in love with a girl that has me completely under her control. Perhaps it's the arse of a quidditch player that pulls you in." She smiled, as did Hermione. "If it makes you feel better Albus walked in on Rolanda and I the same way as he did you but with the slight difference of it occurring on his desk and we both practically flashed the poor man." Hermione giggled.

"Dumbldore?"

"Severus also. He was a student then and it was the same year Rolanda came for the Flying Instructor position. You could only imagine my feelings seeing her again. Now that I'm assured that you won't feel terrible during your class with me you might forgive me for intruding on your time with Ginny."

"Thank you."

Minerva rose from her seat noticing Ginny walking into the Great Hall. She took a few steps before turning back. "Hermione?"

"Yes professor?"

"Next time you decide on using my classroom for a place a pleasure. Slip me a note and make sure Rolanda doesn't find out about it."

"Yes professor." Hermione smiled blushing once again. Ginny looked over to Hermione obviously curious to what they were talking about.

It wasn't soon before Rolanda came in her necklace dangling from her neck as she winked at Hermione and Ginny. She took a seat next to Minerva though Severus was meant to sit there. Minerva watched her lover, her lips pursed.

"The next time that I hear that you are sending Severus somewhere when you know for a fact that you shouldn't, I'm punishing you."

"You promise?" Rolanda smiled slyly at her.

"Let's say a week of no sex." Rolanda's smile immediately transformed to a glare. "That's what I thought."

…**Later That Night…**

"Are you sure you want to try this again?" Ginny said as she was dragged into the Transfiguration classroom.

"McGonagall owes me one." Hermione smiled tugging on Ginny's shirt.

"I still can't believe that McGonagall told you all those things."

"Neither can I." Hermione said pulling Ginny's shirt over her head. She was surprised seeing that Ginny didn't have a bra on. Hermione looked up at Ginny.

"I thought I'd save you the hassle." Ginny brushed her lips against Hermione's. Ginny tugged lightly on her jeans. Ginny pushed Hermione on top of the desk She pulled her jeans to the floor. Ginny kissed her thigh, to her stomach, climbing on top of Hermione. Hermione ran her hands down her back and to her skirt. Slowly she pushed it down gabbing her lower thigh.

"Minerva?" Came a voice from behind them. Ginny turned, falling off the desk. Hermione looked up seeing Dumbledore at the door.

"For Merlin's Sake!" Hermione shouted. He turned away quickly shutting the door.

Albus dashed down the corridor shaking his head. Minerva came from behind the knight with Severus. Minerva laughed. Severus tried not to allow himself to laugh as is lover passed obviously angry with Minerva.

"And you wanted to punish Rolanda for her own tricks."

"Severus I know you like comforting Albus when he's had to deal with me. You won't tell Rolanda about this or those little games you play with the Headmaster late at night will be all over the walls of the staff room."

"Why are you so afraid of Rolanda finding out?"

"Severus, we both know what happened last time she found out that I did something that I punished her for. She tortured me."

"That wasn't a good time for any of the staff." Severus shuddered of the thought. Rolanda had drove Minerva up the wall for three weeks and Minerva wasn't allowed to even sleep in the same bed as Rolanda. She had become so aggravated that anyone who dared to talk to her would surely pay a price.

"She had the nerve to wear lingerie tonight."

"Let me guess. You're trying to teach her a lesson but yet she's got you trapped."

"Can I borrow your hand cuffs?" Minerva said as if she though of something brilliant.

"Why?"

"Then I can have her but tease her at the same time."

"I want them back before the week goes out. That's when the Ministry really stresses Albus out."

"I really didn't want to hear that."

"The truth is the truth Minerva. And the truth is Albus is great in bed." Minerva swerved around.

"Okay, I get it." Minerva said walking away. Severus laughed. "Keep on laughing Severus. Hermione and Ginny are thinking of trying your Dungeons next." Minerva could already tell that Severus was petrified of the thought. Minerva left him in the hall as she made her way to Rolanda's room, smiling triumphantly.

**Poor Hermione and Ginny. Hope you all enjoyed!**


	3. Chocolate Syrup

**I suppose one more chapter won't hurt. This is for gooby because googy choked on cheerios. I present you, chapter 3. P.S. Things get a bit hot between Minerva and Rolanda. You've been warned...**

Hermione laid cuddling Ginny. She was so incredibly lucky that because she was Head Girl she could cuddle her girlfriend in private. Hermione stared at the ceiling. She knew that what happened with Dumbledore was not an accident. Dumbledore looked clueless so it wasn't likely for him to go there if he knew anything. Minerva was the only one who know about it. From what Hooch had told them yesterday while Hermione and Ginny were heading for the castle after quidditch practice. Rolanda had told them that Minerva was quite the trickster, which Rolanda loved.

"She really enjoyed playing games on me more than anything. I think she knew that I fancied her and she enjoyed torturing me. But then again I don't get it half as bad as Dumbledore. Minerva once told Albus that there was a meeting at the Ministry but there wasn't and poor Albus had ran in on Delores pleasuring herself. Poor man has been through a lot."

If Minerva had done this sort of thing to Dumbledore before, it wouldn't be surprising for her to do it again. It would also explain why Dumbledore refused to speak to Minerva for the past week. Minerva didn't seem to care, just amused.

"Ginny, do you suppose Minerva sit us up?"

"Hermione." She sat up from her cuddle. "Will you just let it be?"

"If you knew who had done it then you would want some sort of revenge."

"Yes but you get to leave this year. I have to stay and who knows what she'll do to me knowing that I'm coming back."

"Oh please. Hooch wouldn't have her little protegee harmed." Hermione teased.

Ginny smiled. "I'm not her little protegee. She's just happy that there is a girl on the team that can out beat Harry."

"So you'll help me get back at McGonagall," Hermione grabbed Ginny pulling her on top of her, "won't you?"

Ginny smiled tracing Hermione's lips with her finger. She brushed her lips against Hermione's. "I guess."

"You know what this means." Hermione whispered. Ginny smiled trying to get off the bed but Hermione grabbed her pushing her back on the bed and pulling the covers on top of them in.

"Hermione!" Ginny gasped as Hermione tickled her ribs.

* * *

Hermione and Ginny kept their eyes and ears open for anything so they'd be able to get their revenge on Minerva. Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table. She ate her lunch as she flipped the page of her book. She thought she'd get some studying done. She noticed Minerva was sitting talking to Rolanda. She had already sent a tattletale under the staff table. A tattletale was a small fuzzy creature that recorded what ever you wanted. She was lucky that Fred and George sent it so quickly.

The Gryffindor quidditch team came rushing in. Ginny had hurried to Hermione smiling brightly. She took her seat and filled her plate. "Harry told me that you got mail this morning."

"Yes. I already placed it under the staff table."

"Are you sure they won't find out?"

"McGonagall is extremely smart but I believe she hasn't a clue." Hermione said finishing her book.

After lunch had ended Ginny and Hermione waited for the Great Hall to be empty. As soon as Severus made his way out of the room Hermione hurried to take the tattletale. She and Ginny quickly made there way to the nearest abandoned classroom.

"Minerva I thought you didn't want to chance it again."

"Oh come on Rolanda."

"It's Dumbledore's office."

"Albus won't be here tonight and Severus is attending to talk to Lucius. We are fine."

"What's the password?"

"Gummy Cauldrons."

"I'll meet you there at eight."

"You bring the chains?"

"You get the syrup."

The tattletale shut his mouth and hid in Hermione's pocket. Hermione and Ginny looked at one another. This would be great.

* * *

Ginny and Hermione were in Dumbledore's private chambers that attached to his office. They had their ears to the door listening as his office door clicked open. There were low mumbling and whispers. Ginny and Hermione looked at one another hearing the clanking of chains. They waited for a few minutes and heard the door click again.

"Oh my god!" Harry yelled. Ginny and Hermione kept their giggles silent hoping to not blow their cover.

"GET OUT YOU LITTLE GIT!" The voice sounded just like Severus Snape. Hermione cracked the door and shut it, covering her mouth. The picture of Albus and his saggingness, chained to the desk and Severus standing above him rubbing him down with chocolate syrup. The scene will forever be imprinted in her mind. She twitched time and time again. Ginny took a quick look almost vomiting right then and there. Minerva had obviously found out and had switched the tables. Minerva was a pro and it seemed that they would never get her back. All hope was lost for the young couple. It might be better just to give up on their revenge.

**….Minerva and Rolanda after the prank….**

Rolanda lounged on the sofa her legs on Minerva's lap as she read her quidditch magazine. "Rolanda." Minerva shut her book and sat it on Rolanda's legs. Rolanda peaked over her magazine.

"Yes?" Rolanda sighed obviously frustrated with this topic.

"Are you upset?" Minerva smiled.

"No, I mean you've just been more concerned about Hermione and Ginny that I haven't gotten any since you began " Rolanda mumbled. Minerva couldn't help but smile. She had found out about their little prank. If only Hermione knew that a tattletale will come to the person it recorded and tattletale on the owner.

"So I've been ignoring you?"

"Of course you haven't. I've only bought some new lingerie and wore it last night. And you didn't notice. So no, you haven't been ignoring me." There was harsh sarcasm in her voice.

"Perhaps I can make it up?" Minerva said as her fingers reached Rolanda's thigh making her jump.

"Don't you dare think that you can just make it up that easily." Rolanda could feel Minerva moving. Her magazine was pulled from her hands and flown to the other side of the room. Minerva kissed her neck. Minerva waved her hand and they both became nude. Rolanda and Minerva smiled at one another.

"Are you sure about that?" Minerva kissed down her stomach to her thigh getting closer and closer. There was a click of the door. Rolanda screamed realizing who it was. Minerva turned look at the door. "MOTHER!" Minerva screamed.

…

Minerva and Rolanda ran down the corridor, fully dressed. Minerva's mother was right behind her shouting at the top of her lungs.

As they turned down the hall Hermione, Ginny, and Severus stood out from inside a deserted classroom. Severus held out his hand. Hermione shook it smiling triumphantly.

"It was great working with you Miss Granger." Severus seemed highly delighted with Minerva's distress. "I only wish Albus could have seen this."

"But he can." Ginny gave Severus a photo that displayed opening the door and all of the bewildered expressions.

"I think that the two of you deserve something for your great work." Severus smiled which surprised both Hermione and Ginny. "How about fifty points each?" He began to walk away. "This conversation never happened." Severus waved the picture as he turned the same way as Rolanda, Minerva, and her mother.

"Now that everyone is busy." Hermione smiled wrapping his arm around Ginny.

"That means that…" Ginny kissed Hermione.

"The Transfiguration room is in the clearing." Hermione grabbed her hand leading the way.

**I love happy endings. *Sniffle* They always get to me.  
I'm interested to what you think about the ending. I hope you all enjoyed the fic. Peace, Love, and Femmeslash.**


End file.
